Sourire Encore Demain
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: Upon his return to Tokyo, after a spring break he had to spent in the U.S., univerity student Saki Giichi notices that something regarding his beloved boyfriend is decidedly wrong for not only does Takumi look tired but he is strangely withdrawn and seemingly avoiding Gii. What could have happened to the ebony-haired youth that would cause such a change in him? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello Minna!  
I proudly present you with the prologue of my new multi-chaptered Takumi-kun fanfic. The story takes place during Takumi and Gii's final year as undergraduate students at university and I hope that you'll not only enjoy reading the prologue of this story but stay with me and follow it until the end.**  
**

I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank my friend 'Akkadia' who came up with the idea that I should use a French title for this story since Gii is partly of French descent. Thanks my dear!  
The English translation for the story's title is "Laugh again tomorrow".

Last but not least I'd like to dedicate this story to the reader who requested it almost one year ago:** Lady Xyenia this story is for you! **

**Announcement: **I also updated my other Takumi-kun fanfic "Red Strings of Destiny" at last. If you have a minute, please have a look at the latest chapter and leave me a comment with yout thoughts. Every review is motivating and therefore highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Takumi-kun series. I only own this story and the original characters I've created for it.

* * *

**Sourire Encore Demain  
**

**Prologue**

"Your 'Japanese Airlines' flight 'JAL 357' bound for Tokyo Narita is now ready for boarding," the flight attendant announced in a polite yet business-like manner. "We invite all first class and business class passengers as well as all passengers with 'JAL Club' premium status to proceed to the check-in gate. Please have your tickets and passports ready for inspection."

Upon hearing the announcement Saki Giichi, amongst his friends better known as 'Gii', rose swiftly to his feet and smiling politely at the young woman at the exit of the gate he showed her his travel documents before making his way through the glass doors and down the long, narrow corridor to board the aircraft, his smile growing wider with every step he was taking. "Takumi," the handsome upper-class man whispered inaudibly and his heart started inevitably beating a tad faster as an image of his beloved boyfriend, smiling brightly as if he had swallowed the sun, appeared in front of his mind's eye.

The four weeks of spring break had almost come to an end and much to his dismay Gii had been obliged to spend them in New York since he had been asked by his father to attend to some important matters related to the business empire he would inherit and be responsible for one day. 'Takumi, only a few more hours and then I can finally hold you in my arms again,' the amber-haired youth mused as he took his window seat in the first class and sighed blissfully, the mere thought of being soon reunited with his one and only making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

After four long, at times seemingly endless, weeks of deprivation from his ebony-haired sweetheart Gii was yearning for the young man and craving his warmth, his scent, his touch. He was dying to hear the sound of Takumi's soft, velvety voice, to embrace his one and only, to kiss and caress him, to hold him close, to feel soon-to-be musician's heart, whose rhythm was matching the one of his own so perfectly, beating against his chest and with a mild smile tugging at the corners of his mouth the handsome upper-class man shook his head, amazed, like so many times before, at the strength and depth of his feelings for the beautiful, almost twenty-two year old student who had been a shy, withdrawn loner at the time they had first met at Shidou Gakuin nearly seven years prior.

Sure, he had been harboring a serious and sincere affection for Takumi ever since the day he had first laid eyes upon him the day he had seen the ebony-haired angel perform at a violin recital he had been obliged to attend at the age of seven or eight, but even after he had finally met Takumi again at Shidou Gakuin, had become the other's roommate and ultimately his boyfriend and lover, Gii never would have dreamt that this timid, young man with his big, beautiful, dark eyes whose depths were seemingly endless and his captivating smile that could light up a whole room would become his everything, his whole existence one day.

'Soon my sweet Takumi, soon,' he shivered as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, images of the one he loved more than anything else in the world lingering in front of his mind's eye.

**oOo**

Takumi was sitting on the sofa in the living area of the comfortable apartment he shared with Gii reading a book, but quickly put it aside and rose to his feet the moment he heard a key being inserted into the lock of the front door. "Tadaima," Gii exclaimed exuberantly as he burst into the living room, less than a thirty seconds after he had opened the door, where he dropped his travelling bags and pulled his boyfriend close before he lifted the young man up into the air and spun him around a couple of times while laughing wholeheartedly at him. "Okaeri," Takumi replied sweetly once his boyfriend had finally put him down, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he gazed deeply into the handsome upper-class man's gentle, hazel-colored eyes, relishing the feeling of being in the amber-haired student's arms again. "Welcome back."

"God Takumi, it's so good to be home again. You have no idea how much I've missed you during these past four weeks. There hasn't been a single day passing by without me thinking about you, wishing that you would be by my side," the so addressed man sighed softly and let one of his hands wander caressingly over his beloved's back. "My beautiful darling…look what you have done to me. You made me fall so much in love with you that I can't stand being without you any more, not even for such a relatively short time as a mere four weeks."

"G-Gii," the ebony-haired youth stammered blushing in the most adorable manner and before he had the chance to say anything else he was cut off by his lover who had leaned in and taken his mouth captive with one swift motion. With a faint sigh tearing from him Takumi let his eyes drift shut and as he eagerly responded to Gii's kiss, he wrapped his arms tightly around the handsome upper-class man's neck upon which he felt himself being pulled further into the other's embrace almost instantaneously.

Relishing the feeling of his beloved's lips brushing gingerly against his own Gii began to nibble and suckle the young man's bottom lip in playful, stimulating manner then outlined it sensually with the tip of his tongue, demanding entrance which earned him another breathy sigh from his one and only and unable to hold back a soft moan of his own when he perceived Takumi obligingly parting his lips just a second later, the amber-haired student lost no time to deepen the kiss and began to explore the moist, warm cavern of his boyfriend's mouth with ardent passion, the young man's taste gradually mixing with his own as their tongues swirled around each other in a heated, erotic dance.

How he had been missing those kisses during the past four weeks, how he had been craving his lover's lips, their soft sweetness and judged by the passionate way in which Takumi was kissing him back, the ebony-haired youth seemed to have had similar feelings. Moaning softly in pleasure as he felt Gii's tongue brushing repeatedly against his own in ardent caresses that were holding the promise of something much more intimate than the passion-filled kiss they were sharing the young man lost himself completely in the heavenly feeling of it, tilting his head a little to the side, thus allowing his boyfriend to deepen the kiss even further which the handsome upper-class man promptly did only all too willingly and once the two lovers finally broke the kiss several long moments later their breaths were ragged and their chests heaving.

"God, I missed you so much," Gii gasped out a second time and meeting his beloved's gaze once more he ran his hand gingerly over the youth's cheek. "I swear that next time I have to go to New York, whether it's on business or because of family-related matters, I'll take you with me, no matter what." "I missed you too Gii…I missed you too," Takumi replied breathy, smiling so beautifully that it caused Gii's heart to skip a beat, but there was something in the in the ebony-haired youth's smile that the handsome upper-class man couldn't put his finger on, something he couldn't quite interpret, something akin to a hint of pained sadness and on closer observation he also noticed that his one and only seemed a little pale as well as worn out.

"Takumi, are you alright," he inquired softly, his warm baritone voice laced with genuine concern as he gingerly cupped the other's face thus forcing the young man to meet his searching gaze before he finally took him by the hand and led him over to the comfortable sofa. "What's the matter my love? You look tired and exhausted. Has anything happened during my absence?" "No, no Gii, everything is just fine, so please don't worry," Takumi replied hastily and began to fidget a little. "Maybe I'm just a little tired because I've worked eight or nine hours almost every day at my part-time job during the spring break."

"I see, but promise me that you will take care not to overwork yourself," the handsome upper-class man stated firmly and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the young man's middle before he buried his face in the curve the ebony-haired youth's neck and began to nuzzle its soft skin in the most affectionate manner. "I know that you want to remain independent, that you don't want to depend on me financially and I've told you many times that I'm perfectly fine with it," he whispered quietly, "but you can't be reckless with your health darling. Next Monday we have to go back to university and that day marks not only the beginning of another semester, but the beginning of our final year as undergraduate students. Therefore this year is going to be a very tough one and it will require a lot of strength of us."

"I know Gii, I know and I promise you that I will always look after myself," Takumi answered huskily, "no matter where life is going to take me…I mean us." And with that he leaned in to place a sweet, lingering kiss onto his lover's lips before resting his head against the amber-haired man's broad shoulders, hiding his face in the folds of the other's shirt as he fought back the tears that had begun to burn in his eyes, hoping that his little slip of the tongue had gone unnoticed.

"Takumi, my sweet precious Takumi," Gii whispered endearingly and began to nuzzle his beloved's neck once more, his hands travelling slowly up and down the young man's back on their own accord and when Takumi felt Gii's warm breath tickling his sensitive skin, the handsome student's soft lips brushing against it in feathery, sensual caresses he nestled closer to his lover, a purr of contentment leaking from his mouth. "Unngh…"

Upon hearing the beautiful moan Gii couldn't help but smile victoriously to himself as he started to trail a series of soft, lingering, highly stimulating kisses down his boyfriend's neck, nipping here and there at the heated, sensitive skin in playful yet arousing manner which caused Takumi to let out another breathy sigh, Gii's sensual caresses sending delicious shivers down his spine that made his skin tingle and when heat began to spread slowly inside his body his breath gradually quickened, his lust and desire for his lover heightening with every single one of the handsome upper-class man's touches, kisses and caresses.

"A-Ah Gii," he moaned huskily and burying one hand in his boyfriend's silky, amber-colored hair he arched his neck, silently begging for more. The so addressed youth obliged almost instantaneously and trailed his tongue from Takumi's jaw slowly down to the curve of his neck knowing that it was one of the young man's most sensitive spots and once he had reached his destination he took some of the soft, yielding flesh gently between his teeth and began to suck, nibble and bite until a mark started to become visible, coaxing soft sighs and moans of pleasure out of his beloved in the process, driving him wild with need and desire. Enjoying the sounds tearing from his lover Gii continued his arousing ministrations and when he was at last satisfied with his work, he placed a lingering kiss onto the love bite before he trailed his lips back up to take the ebony-haired youth's mouth captive again with ardent passion.

Takumi immediately responded equal fervidness, soon allowing his impetuous lover to deepen the kiss and as their tongues kept brushing repeatedly against each other in the most erotic manner, Gii let his hands travel ever so slowly over his beloved's shoulders, down his back towards the waist where he finally slipped them swiftly into the young man's shirt, gingerly caressing the warm, soft skin for which he was rewarded with a faint yet sweet moan. "N-ngh…" Once the need for air forced the two lovers to break their passionate kiss at last the amber-haired student met Takumi's misty gaze and with a sultry smile playing about his mouth he began to brush up his beloved's top, his passion-glazed eyes never leaving the ones of his one and only.

"Takumi," he whispered in an endearing bedroom voice upon which the ebony-haired youth obediently raised his arms thus allowing his lover to swiftly take off and discard the disruptive piece of clothing. "Gii," Takumi breathed huskily and met the amber-haired student's eyes again as he felt the man tenderly outlining the contours of his face, finally brushing a finger gingerly over his lips and he couldn't prevent a soft sigh tearing from him at the sensation. "My beautiful Takumi," Gii breathed once more and placed a loving but innocent kiss onto his boyfriend's lips before trailing a series of feathery butterfly kisses along the young man's jaw and down his neck and when another moan of pleasure reached his ears he continued his sensual caresses.

Resting one hand at the base of Takumi's neck the handsome upper-class man brushed his mouth gingerly along the young man's collar bones while roaming the other hand over his shoulder blades and chest, letting it finally ghost over his highly sensitive nipples upon which the ebony-haired youth's head snapped back and his body began to twitch in response to the highly stimulating touch, several wanton gasps and moans escaping its owner as pleasure started to surge through him like the electric impulses. "Hmm-ah…G-Gii!"

"Let's go to bed Takumi," the handsome upper-class man breathed softly against his the velvet-like skin at the base of his beloved's neck and halted his sweet, sensual torture for a moment, leaning back so that he could face the other and once the ebony-haired youth whose eyes had darkened with lust and desire had wordlessly nodded his consent Gii wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's middle as well as his upper thighs and rose to his feet, effortlessly lifting the young man up with him.

Blushing slightly Takumi buried his face in the curve of Gii's neck as the amber-haired student carried him, with the utmost care, over to the adjoining bedroom where he lowered him gently onto the bed then straddled his hips and offering his one and only an erotic smile Gii quickly discarded his own shirt before leaning in to claim the ebony-haired student's lips again and soon the couple immersed in heated and excited passion.

Takumi moaned and gasped out repeatedly at the sensation of the handsome upper-class man sucking and licking his hardening nipples then trailing hot, burning kisses all over his upper body while letting one hand travel slowly down towards his abdomen where it set to work on undoing his jeans. "A-aaah…Gii…p-please," he begged panting wantonly and arched further into his lover's ministrations, writhing in pleasure every time he was caressed by the amber-haired man, letting out a muffled cry when he felt the amber-haired man's hand brushing teasingly over the thin fabric of his boxer shorts before finally disappearing inside them.

"Do you want me," Gii asked huskily as he let his fingers ghost over his boyfriend's erect member a couple of times, driving the young man almost insane with need and desire. "Yes…yes, I do," Takumi gasped out and bucked hips to give point to his words. "I…I want you," he pleaded huskily, his lustful voice being barely more than a whisper. "I…I want you to…ngh…to make love to me…a-all night long."

"Did you miss me that much," the handsome upper-class man inquired velvety while gently stripping his beloved off his pants and underwear and once he had gotten rid of the clothes he quickly discarded the rest of his own garments. "Yes…yes I did," the ebony-haired youth whispered softly and placed his hands firmly onto Gii's shoulder blades to pull him down for another hot, passionate and lustful kiss, determined to conceal, at least for the time being, the true reason for his clingy behavior and his almost desperate need for love from the man he loved with all his heart, the man who had changed his life in so many ways.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew...that was a tough beginning to write. I never started a story with a love scene before and I hope you enjoyed this prologue.  
What's wrong with Takumi? What has happened during Gii's absence? Why is he so clingy and emotionally unstable?  
Questions, questions...

**If you want me to continue this story so that you can get to the bottom of all this...**  
**4 reviews = new chapter**

If you are wondering why I'm doing this, as some of you might know I'm very busy at work and don't have that much time for writing.  
Therefore I need to know that enough people are interested in reading this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello my dear readers!

I proudly present the new chapter of "Sourire Encore Demain".  
I guess that at the end of this chapter one half of you guys would like to cry into my shoulder, sobbing "why...why...why..." while the other half would love to attack me with sharp, pointy things screaming "How could you!" *princess-chan goes into hiding behind her laptop*

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the read, keep a tissue box within your reach, just in case...and as usual any feedback is really welcome and much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Takumi-kun. I don't own 'Kenzo', 'Kozue' and 'Eisaku'. They are random Japanese brands.  
I only own this story and the original characters I introduced into it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The new semester had finally started, bringing with it the first day of classes and right from the very beginning Gii had come to feel that there was something strange about his boyfriend's attitude and behavior for, ever since the passionate night he had spent with his beloved Takumi after having returned to Tokyo, the ebony-haired youth had been behaving and acting quite differently compared to his usual ways, especially where their relationship was concerned.

Ever since the morning after romantic interlude that had indeed lasted almost all night the handsome upper-class man couldn't help but feel that Takumi had become slightly distant towards him, strangely withdrawn somehow and he couldn't shake off the feeling that his one and only was, for some reason, trying to avoid him because from the very day both their classes had started the young man had taken to leave the apartment at a time in the morning when the amber-haired student was still fast asleep and to come home either around midnight or after, which was much later in the evening than he had usually done in the past, just as if he wanted to make sure that his boyfriend had already gone to bed prior to his return.

And whenever Gii happened to be still awake by the time Takumi returned to the apartment as well as on the rare occasions when the ebony-haired youth came home around dinner time he wasn't very talkative and unusually short-spoken. After only a few minutes of rather meaningless small talk the young man would go straight to his room, refusing to emerge from it for the rest of the evening and to top it all off he had, even though he and Gii had been sharing the same bedroom ever since the day they had moved into the apartment three years prior, taken to sleep in his own bedsit by the beginning of the second week of classes, something he had never done during all the time they had been living together, except for the rare times when they had been having a fight.

Also there had been no exchange of intimacy whatsoever between the two lovers that had been initiated by Takumi who usually was not only in need of a great deal of warmth and tenderness but had become quite fond of commencing those romantic encounters from time to time, not even a kiss. In addition to all that the ebony-haired youth was looking rather pale, his fine, chocolate-colored eyes that were normally sparkling and bright had lost their beautiful, captivating glow, the young man's radiant smile that could light up a whole room had disappeared and finally by the time the weekend had come around Gii couldn't take it anymore.

When Gii's one and only returned home after a work shift at his part-time job around six o'clock on Saturday evening he was already expected in the living room by the amber-haired student whose handsome features were holding a serious and worried expression.

"Konbanwa," Takumi murmured rather halfheartedly without so much as even looking properly at his boyfriend before he trudged over to the kitchen area in order to get some food upon which Gii rose to his feet, narrowing his eyes as he attentively followed every single one of his beloved's moves and just when the ebony-haired youth had turned on his heels, ready to leave the room, the handsome upper-class man quickly crossed the short distance between them and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist with gentle determination thus forcing the young man to halt in his steps.

"Takumi, we need to talk," he stated in a soft yet commanding voice that made it more than clear that he wouldn't book any opposition whatsoever and pulled the love of his life, who had his eyes riveted on the ground, gently over to the sofa. "What's up with you recently my love," he demanded with a worried undertone ringing in his warm baritone. "And don't tell me that everything is alright because I affirm that it isn't. You look like a ghost. I barely get to see you. When the two of us are at home you shun my company, avoid me as best as you can and what's up with that new habit of yours to sleep in your own bedsit instead of our bedroom?"

"I…I'm sorry Gii…really," the so addressed youth stammered, keeping his eyes cast down in order to avoid his lover's intense, almost penetrating gaze. "You were right about the final year at university," he continued meekly once he had taken a deep breath, trying his best to sound convincing for he simply couldn't bring himself to tell the handsome upper-class man the real reason for his recent behavior and curious actions. "Things have already gotten quite tough and the workload is immense. On top of that I worked so much during the spring break that I barely had any time to review and now I feel like not being up to par with the other students in my class. You know that I'm on a scholar ship and that I have to work especially hard because it is expected from me that I have achieved good, if not excellent results at the end of every semester. Then there is my part-time job. I really enjoy my work because my boss as well as my co-workers are all really kind and friendly, so I don't want to give this job up, even if that means long days and short nights."

"I see," Gii murmured, his handsome features holding an unreadable expression, "but you promised me only two weeks ago that you would look after yourself, didn't you? And now look at you, at the condition you are in. If you continue to drive yourself this hard you are sooner or later going to collapse from exhaustion." With that he fell silent for a moment and reached out to cup his beloved's cheeks, forcing the young man with gentle determination to finally meet his gaze. "And why are you sleeping in your own room these days instead of our bed my love," he asked once the other was facing him properly, his warm baritone laced with melancholia and genuine concern. "I miss you Takumi. I miss holding you during the hours of the night. I miss feeling your warmth, I miss listening to the sound of your breath and I miss seeing your lips being curled up in content smile whenever you are slumbering peacefully, the beautiful serenity on that angelic face of yours. Have I done anything to upset you or to make you angry?"

"No Gii, you haven't," the ebony-haired youth stated truthfully and offered his boyfriend a mild smile, a smile that never reached his eyes though. "I just don't wish to disturb or inconvenience you. After all, you have it tough as well…I mean studying and working at your father's company at the same time and therefore you need your sleep. Besides, sharing the bed with you can be quite distracting at most times and with me coming home late or leaving pretty early I fear that neither of us would get any sleep at all." "You might have a point there," Gii chuckled lightly and ran his thumb gently over his lover's cheek, "but please rejoin me in our bed as soon as possible because otherwise I'll definitely go insane. I need you by my side my love…always."

"I promise," Takumi whispered hoarsely and leaned in to peck Gii's cheek in the most innocent manner before rising to his feet. "I need to get down to business and hit the books," he explained smiling weakly and for a short moment, barely more than a blink of an eye Gii noticed an expression akin to pained sadness on his beloved's face, the same expression he had already seen on the evening of his return which convinced the handsome upper-class man more than ever that something wasn't right, that his one and only was concealing something from him, something serious that was burdening the ebony-haired youth tremendously.

"What's wrong Takumi? What's going on," he whispered almost inaudibly once the young man left the room and let out a dejected sigh while ruffling his hair in an almost desperate manner. "Why don't you want to talk to me? "Why do you refuse to open up and tell me what it is that's distressing you so much?"

**oOo**

"What's up with that face my friend," Akaike asked sympathetically, his voice laced with genuine concern as he took in Gii's appearance. The handsome upper-class man was looking rather pale and the dark circles he had under his eyes were telling the story of a sleepless night. "What's the meaning of this Saki? Why did you call and ask us to come here, the local park, for a secret and urgent meeting on a Sunday afternoon," Misu added and questioningly quirked an eyebrow. "And what's with that frown you're wearing? If you keep furrowing your brow like that, you will get wrinkles."

"It's about Takumi guys," the so addressed man began hesitantly, completely ignoring the teasing remark of his former rival. "I'm seriously concerned about him and deeply troubled. These past two weeks he has been acting totally strange…" And with that he told his friends in every detail about the ebony-haired youth's behavior as well as about the conversation he had had with his one and only the previous night. "…I don't know how to say it, but it seems that Takumi is desperately trying to avoid seeing me and talking to me, not to mention being in for any longer than a couple of minutes."

"That is strange, quite strange indeed," Akaike mused and knitted his brows, "especially if we take into consideration that Hayama really enjoys being around you and that he usually seeks your closeness whenever he has got the chance. Have you noticed anything else about him that seems to be out of the ordinary apart from his behavior?"

"Ano, I don't know how to describe it, but there is something in Takumi's eyes, a mix of pain, hurt and heartfelt sadness," Gii continued with a deep sigh. "My darling is seriously distressed by something I'm sure of it. He is desperately trying to hide it from me, but I noticed anyway. I tried to talk to him, to coax him into telling me what's on his mind, but he put up a front and gave me some weird, implausible excuses for his behavior and actions, excuses I don't believe for a second. Something, whatever it might be, is decidedly wrong, that's for sure, but despite my efforts I couldn't get to the bottom of it and since I know my boyfriend very well I knew better than to push the matter and refrained from seeking any further. I was hoping that Takumi would eventually open up to me if I gave him some time, a hope that has been disappointed so far. During the four weeks that I had to spend in New York have you guys either noticed anything or learned about any events or incidents that could have caused such a sudden change in Takumi's habits, his behavior and attitude?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I happened to meet Hayama by chance about one-and-a-half weeks before the beginning of the new academic year," Misu spoke up, a serious expression reflecting on prominent features. "We didn't talk much, however since he seemed somewhat distraught and out of spirits I asked him if anything had happened and if he was alright, but Hayama said that it was nothing, just a little trouble at work. I had to leave it at that because I had an appointment to keep and was already a little pressed for time, even though I was quite concerned about Hayama that day, but when Shingyouji and I met him a couple of days later for dinner everything seemed to be alright. Hayama was his usual self again, or at least he seemed to be, so I had not thought it necessary to ask him once more about the reason why he had been so down the other day and therefore dismissed the whole incident. Besides I had no reason to doubt him at the time…I mean all of us have been there before at some time, having a bad day at work or school and feeling troubled, distressed or unhappy because of it."

"Do you remember the day on which you and Shingyouji had your dinner date with Takumi," Gii who had been literally hanging on Misu's lips asked worriedly. "Let me see," the handsome upper-class man's former rival replied thoughtfully. "That would have been Wednesday, two days prior to your return." "I hate to say this and I certainly don't mean to meet trouble half way, but the fact that Hayama seemed to be alright when you last met him doesn't mean anything Misu," Akaike stated matter-of-factly. "We all know from experience how good that guy is at hiding his true feelings and emotions from others including the ones closest to him, meaning us…his friends."

"True," Gii sighed and ruffled his hair in an almost desperate manner. "Arrgh, this situation is driving me crazy, especially because I don't what to make of all this. What the hell is wrong with Takumi and what is he up to?"

"Ano sa, the way I see it Saki there are only two reasons for Hayama's behavior that are making any sense to me," Misu mused solemnly. "Either Hayama doesn't want to confide in you because the matter that troubles him is only a temporary problem, something he can solve by himself and therefore he doesn't want to bother you or cause you to worry unnecessarily, especially since you already have a lot on your plate as it is, or your beloved boyfriend is trying desperately to conceal something really important and serious from you."

"An important and serious matter…like what," the handsome upper-class man replied softly. "As far as I know Takumi doesn't have any serious problems neither at university nor with his family or maybe I should say that he didn't have any by the time I left for New York."

"Could it be that Hayama is being bullied or put under pressure by someone because of his relationship with you," Akaike suggested cautiously. "After all, it happened before and we all know that there are many people who are very jealous of Hayama, not to mention envious, people who would do anything for a chance of taking his place and taking Hayama's personality into consideration such an issue would definitely be something our friend would try to keep from you as well as from us because he wouldn't want you to feel guilty or risk that any of us, including you, might end up hurt."

"You are right Shouzo, but I don't think that Takumi is acting the way he does because he is being bullied or put under pressure," Gii replied shaking his head in denial. "The two of us attend different universities and whenever we meet in public we are very discreet. Apart from you guys, Shingyouji and Toshihisa there are only a few people who know that Takumi and I are romantically involved and those people either support us and our relationship as much as you do or if they don't they tolerate it at least."

"If it weren't Hayama we are talking about here, I would suggest that your lover might be seeing someone else on the side," Misu muttered softly. "But given Hayama's character and the fact that he would sacrifice everything for you Saki that possibility is very unlikely. That guy loves you more than anything in this world and apart from that he definitely isn't the kind of person who would do something as low as cheating on his partner in life."

"I think so too," Akaike piped in nodding in agreement and pouted his lips. "But if neither bullying nor cheating or a fight with you aren't the reasons for the sudden and extreme change in our friend's behavior, habits and ways then what is? I really can't think of much else." That's exactly the reason why I'm so worried about Takumi," Gii whispered hoarsely. "I have not the slightest idea what has led to his strange behavior and considering my futile attempts to make him talk, I won't get anywhere with him no matter how much I pry, not this time…"

"Well, if that be the case, there is only one other way to find out what is going and to finally get to the bottom of this," Misu stated business-like, his prominent features holding an unreadable expression as the young man crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We will have to spy on Hayama." "WHAT," the other two students exclaimed in unison and stared wide-eyed at their friend in sheer disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh for heaven's sake guys, don't look at me like that," Shingyouji's lover said with determination thus giving authority to his words while raising his hands in defense. "I'm not talking about doing any sneaky, underhanded stuff like secretly snooping in Hayama's emails or checking his text messages and his phone directory for all his incoming and outgoing calls here. I'm merely suggesting that we should have an eye on our ebony-haired friend, check where he is going before and after class or work, whom he is meeting up with and those sorts of things. At present we have no clue whatsoever as to what Hayama might have gotten himself into and if it should be something serious he might need our help and assistance at some point, regardless whether he will ask us to give it or not."

"I hate to admit it, but you might have a point there Misu," Gii stated grimly and sighed for the umpteenth time. "However, doing something sneaky like this…spying on my own boyfriend…just thinking about it makes me feel bad and guilty. I'm not sure if I could look Takumi straight into the eyes anymore should we really decide to go through with this idea, regardless whether or not he would find out and of what sort of secret we would stumble upon."

"I understand your feelings Gii, I really do and I don't like this scheme either," Akaike piped in and placed his hand gently onto his best friend's shoulder, trying to provide at least some comfort and encouragement for the handsome upper-class man in face of the difficult situation. "But taking into account that Hayama is quite unwilling to tell you or any of us what is going on, there isn't really much else we can resort to in order to find out what your sweetheart is up to. Misu was right about that and you know it."

"Well then, it's decided I guess," the amber-haired student sighed his heart growing heavy. "But how are we going to handle this? I mean, all I can do without raising Takumi's suspicion is to ask him where he wants to go whenever he is about to leave our apartment, to inquire him to tell me around what time he will be back and to ask where he has been once he has come home, but I don't think it would lead us anywhere because he could basically tell me anything."

"You have a good point there Saki," Misu stated calmly, "and therefore I would like to bring Shingyouji into this, if you are alright with it that is. My pet and Hayama attend the same university after all and even though they are studying in different areas of the campus they often hang out with each other between lectures, break times and whenever their timetables allow it. These two guys have become really good friends and have grown so close that it makes me jealous at times, so maybe Shingyouji can dig something up."

"Thanks Misu, I'd really appreciate it if you could ask your boyfriend to have an eye on Takumi," the handsome upper-class man replied quietly. "That Shingyouji and my beloved are best friends might indeed be an advantage under the present circumstances. Takumi might open up to Shingyouji, at least to a certain degree, maybe enough for us to find out what's going on." "I agree," Akaike added and gave his best friend who was looking anything but happy a sympathetic look. "How about Hayama's work schedule, do you know it? If you would either know it or at least have access to it, it would be very helpful because I could check on our friend based on his working times and try to find out where he goes before and after work." "Well, since he works at a convenience store, meaning shift work, his working schedule changes every week, but Takumi usually writes them down on a piece of paper and puts it up on the pin board in our kitchen," Gii explained quietly. "I'll check the board as soon as I get home and in case Takumi has put up a note containing this week's working times I'll send you a message."

"Please send one to me as well," Misu spoke up. "We all have pretty tough schedules, so if I take turns with Akaike in checking upon Hayama, it would make things much easier for us and I assume that you can handle Hayama during those times when he isn't at work or university, now can't you Saki?" "Sure thing Misu," the so addressed student answered and offered his former rival a mild, grateful smile. "I'll provide you and Shouzo with all the information about Takumi's schedule I can find and I'll do everything in my power to keep an eye on my boyfriend whenever he is at home or has a day off work."

"Alright, since I guess that this is all we can do for the present, why don't we head downtown for a drink? This fellow here looks like he is in dire need of one," Akaike suggested turning towards Gii and began to pat his best friend on the back, smiling reassuringly at the handsome upper-class man. "Cheer up Gii, everything will turn out just fine, you'll see." "Exactly, I'm certain that whatever Hayama is dealing with at the moment is nothing serious and that your sweetheart will be his old self again in next to no time," Misu added while nodding his head in agreement to Akaike's words. "And now let's go somewhere to divert our thoughts, especially yours Saki."

"Thank you guys," the amber-haired student whispered breathy and allowed his friends to usher him to his feet. "I'm sorry for causing you so much inconvenience and for bothering you again with my problems with Takumi, not to mention for dragging you into this whole mess." "Nonsense Gii," Akaike exclaimed resolutely. "That's what friends are for, right Misu?" The so addressed youth nodded once more and gave one of Gii's shoulders a light squeeze before the three students finally began to make their way towards the exit of the park, heading for one of Tokyo's bustling entertainment districts that were crowded with a variety of restaurants, izakayas, bars and clubs, in order to try to get their minds, at least for the moment and with more or, where Gii was concerned, less success, off their ebony-haired friend and the mystery surrounding the peculiar change of his attitude and behavior.

**oOo**

Monday morning had finally come and with it the beginning of a new week, a week that should turn out to be a rather long and upsetting one for Akaike, Shingyouji, Misu and especially Gii. Still extremely uncomfortable with the idea of spying upon his one and only, yet knowing that there wasn't any other way in order to find out what was going on, he provided his friends with as much details as he could regarding his boyfriend's work schedule, his appointments or engagements and such and while he tried his best to inconspicuously keep record of his beloved's actions whenever the ebony-haired youth was at home or had some spare time the others tried to track the young man at all other times.

Just as they had promised and with the utmost care not to blow their cover Misu, Akaike and Shingyouji checked out where Takumi went and with whom, but in spite of their ceaseless efforts the three students were unable discover anything that could have been considered as being out of the ordinary and the same could be said for Gii. Every time the handsome upper-class man asked Takumi where he would be heading whenever he was about to leave the apartment the young man answered the question without hesitation, indicating that he seemingly didn't have anything to hide and true to his word the ebony-haired youth indeed didn't go anywhere else than the university, the library and the convenience store in order to work his shifts.

The only thing Akaike, Misu and Shingyouji did notice thanks to their sleuthing was that Takumi spent many long hours at either the campus or public library on an almost daily basis, which was quite unusual even for a studious guy like him and that he worked a good deal of overtime whenever he had a shift at the convenience store, either arriving way before the start of the shifts or leaving the shop way past the end of them, which explained why the young man left and returned home at the ungodly hours Gii had mentioned, but other than that neither of the three students could uncover anything that would have given them a regarding the reasons for Takumi's actions.

The whole situation was discouraging and frustrating to say the least, not to mention that it was extremely distressing for all of them, in particular for Gii who was almost going insane with worry, concern and fear for his one and only. With every passing day his anxiety grew stronger, so strong that by the time the week had finally gone by without bringing anything new the handsome upper-class man decided to undertake one more attempt to get his boyfriend to finally open up to him and he knew the perfect occasion and place to put his plan into action. Thus when his beloved came home on Saturday evening, the amber-haired student was, once again, already waiting for him in the living room, making sure that the young man he loved more than anything in the world couldn't just slip away and disappear in his room.

"Takumi dear," Gii spoke up softly as soon as the ebony-haired youth had entered the room as he quickly walked over to his lover and took the young man's hands gently into his own. "I know you are very busy these days, so busy that I feel like living alone in this apartment, but please oblige me my love and go out with me. Please spare me a few hours of your time and have dinner with me tomorrow evening." "T-Tomorrow evening," Takumi repeated hesitantly and fell silent for a long moment, causing his amber-haired lover to grow more anxious and insecure with every passing second. "Alight Gii," he finally replied quietly after what had seemed to be a little eternity, a soft, barely audible sigh escaping his mouth. "Let's have dinner tomorrow night. Where would you like to go?" "You will see my dear Takumi, you will see," the handsome upper-class man answered with a mysterious smile playing about his lips as he ran the back of his hand caressingly over his beloved's cheek, breathing a sigh of relief that the young man hadn't refused him and rejected his request.

**oOo**

_Dear friend,  
With regards to our last meeting and what we discussed, I'm more than pleased to be able to tell you that things are going well. Project 'wakaru' is progressing in the most satisfactory manner and if everything goes as planned, we can expect to hear some really positive results.  
I will keep you informed and I'm going to write again as soon as I have news. _

The elegantly dressed man skimmed once more through the short email displayed on his computer screen, a satisfactory smile forming on his lips as he reread the message he had received less than an hour before. "That's good, very good," he murmured and leaned back in his comfortable office chair. "That's very good indeed."

Leaning back with a sigh of satisfaction and contentment tearing from him the middle-aged business man closed his eyes for a moment and began to mull over the future, only to be ripped out of his pleasant thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said firmly, immediately sitting up straight again and only a few seconds later a young man carrying a clipboard entered the stylish office that was located in one of Tokyo's tallest buildings the 'Shinjuku Garden Tower' and approached the desk somewhat shyly. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir," he began hesitantly and lowered his gaze, "but it's an important matter."

"I see, what is it," the so addressed man replied in a business-like manner and motioned for his employee to sit down. "What would you like to speak to me about?" "Well, what I have to say concerns the 'Eisaku' deal," the young office worker explained with a light tremble in his soft voice. "I just received some news from our sales department sir and they aren't exactly pleasant ones. I was informed by the department manager only half an hour ago that we lost the project to another competitor…"

"WHAT," the so addressed man exclaimed angrily. "How is that possible!? When I last spoke with the manager at 'Kenzo' who is in charge of this project it sounded like we would definitely be awarded the funding. With whom did 'Kenzo' close the deal?" "It seems that they accepted Toraya Ichiban's tender," the employee stated softly and began to shift nervously in his seat. "I'm really sorry sir." "Misu-san, that darn Misu," the middle-aged business man growled his face growing dark. "Thank you Aki-san for reporting to me. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well sir, as you can imagine the news swept the corridors like a fire and spread throughout all departments of the company, even though we tried our best to keep it concealed for as long as possible," the young office worker explained meekly, not daring to face his supervisor. "The majority of the employees is rather worried about this development because this is already the second project we have lost to another competitor since the beginning of the new business year. In addition to that our profits have slipped by five percent compared to the final quarter of the previous business year and according to the sales department we are going to face a total profit setback of about eight percent at the end of this quarter now that we have lost the 'Eisaku' deal. In consequence rumors have begun to spread that the company is moribound and slowly but surely heading towards bankruptcy."

"Nonsense," the other man roared rising to his feet. "We are merely facing a difficult time at the moment like almost every company does from time to time, especially in times of an economic recession like the one Japan is facing at present. 'Cosina Shoakai' is the company my grandfather and father built with their own sweat and tears and as long as I'm president of this family business I won't accept any defeat and let this company go into decline! In fact I have already undertaken certain steps in order to prevent that from happening and if everything goes as planned, we won't have to worry about the future of this enterprise ever again."

"That's good to hear, but what would you like me to do regarding the present situation," Aki-san asked cautiously. "We need to calm the employees down and stop the rumors from getting any worse." "Issue an official statement in my name that the loss of the 'Eisaku' deal won't affect the company as much as everybody fears and that we have already entered negotiations with another corporation and are close to conclude a very profitable contract. Fax this statement to all divisions and departments and emphasize that the management of this company will announce news regarding this new project within the next few days," the president explained firmly and with authority in his steady voice. "That should quiet down the rumors and stop all mirth for the time being."

"Kashikomarimashita, I will take care of it right away" the young office worker replied, rose to his feet and headed for the door excusing himself with a polite bow. "I will make project 'wakaru' a success," the leader of the 'Cosina Shokai' muttered grimly once he was alone again. "I will seal this deal, no matter what it takes!"

**oOo**

"Takumi…Takumi, are you ready," Gii inquired carefully after he had knocked several times at the door of his lover's room which the young man hadn't left for most part of the day. "The driver is going to be here any minute now." "D-Driver," the ebony-haired youth repeated in sheer astonishment and finally opened the door to face his boyfriend. "First you tell me to choose a semi-formal outfit for our dinner date and now this! Jesus Gii, where are you planning on taking me, the Ritz Carlton?" "Not exactly," the handsome upper-class man chuckled motioning for his one and only to step out into the small entrance hall of the apartment. "Though I have to admit that the restaurant we will go to tonight is a little more fancy than the places we usually dine at, but since today is a special day I thought that it is alright to choose a slightly more exclusive restaurant."

"A special day, huh…," Takumi echoed and slightly raised his eyebrows in a mix of confusion and surprise, "well, if you say so…" "Takumi, are you trying to tell me that you don't…," Gii began clearly taken aback, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and as he went to answer the door an expression of pain and sadness was evident on his handsome features. "It's time to go my love," he stated softly after he had hung up the speaker of the interphone and forced a mild smile upon his lips. "The driver is waiting for us downstairs."

Wordlessly nodding his understanding Takumi put on his shoes and quietly followed his lover outside, down to the small lobby of the apartment building where a middle-aged man wearing a dark blue uniform was already awaiting them. "Saki-sama, Hayama-sama, konbanwa," he greeted the couple, bowing respectfully to the two young men. "My name is Tanaka Hideyoshi and I will be your driver for tonight. Would you please follow me." The couple nodded and after he had bowed to his passengers once more the driver led the two lovers outside to a black, elegant car and opened the door for them. "Please get in and make yourselves comfortable," he stated smiling politely. "The ride to our destination will take approximately twenty-five minutes and I hope that you will enjoy the short journey." "Thank you Tanaka-san," Gii replied returning the middle-aged man's smile and ushered his boyfriend into the fond of the car before taking the seat next to him.

For the whole duration of the journey the two lovers remained silent, each of them dwelling on their own thoughts and feelings. As he kept wondering and asking himself over and over again what Gii was up to Takumi tried to mentally prepare himself for the night that was lying ahead of him while the handsome upper-class man attempted to calm his raw and frayed nerves, trying to assure and persuade himself that everything was going to be alright, but failed miserably at doing so in the end for somehow he just couldn't shake off the bad premonition he had been having ever since the moment Takumi had agreed to the dinner date and the fact that he was treated distantly by the ebony-haired youth as well as with something that was almost akin to cold indifference, didn't do much to make him feel any easier.

"Here we are," the driver announced stopping in front of a tall building and got out of the car to open the door for his passengers thus ripping the two young men out of their rather gloomy thoughts. Gii got off first and held out his hand towards his one and only in a gentleman-like manner in order to him out of the car, breathing a sigh of relief when the ebony-haired youth accepted it and once he had gotten off as well and began to take in his surroundings Takumi's jaw dropped to the ground, his dark, chocolate-colored eyes travelling back and forth in disbelief between the gorgeous, modern skyscraper and his boyfriend who was wearing a mild yet warm and affectionate smile on his lips.

"Would you please follow me," Tanaka-san asked politely, his words breaking the magic of the moment and led the couple inside the building, then through the wide, elegant and luxuriously furnished lobby over to the elevators. "Saki Giichi, what on earth are you planning to do," Takumi muttered inaudibly to himself as the group rode the lift to the top floor, the feeling of uneasiness, discomfort and heavyheartedness that had been churning inside him throughout the whole of the day growing with every passing minute, but in spite of these feelings the ebony-haired youth's resolve kept strengthening nonetheless for he had agreed to this dinner date for a certain reason and he was determined to go through with the plan he had devised, regardless of the kind of surprises Gii would probably have in store for him throughout the course of the evening, even though the circumstances would make the whole thing significantly more difficult.

"What's on your mind my love," Gii whispered softly and kept his gaze riveted on his beloved as Tanaka-san led them to the front desk of the luxurious restaurant that was occupying the whole floor. "It's nothing Gii, it's nothing," the so addressed youth murmured and quickly cast his eyes in order to avoid his lover's searching, almost penetrating gaze. "I'm only a little nervous because I have never dined at such an exclusive and fancy restaurant before."

"Don't worry Takumi, you'll be fine I promise," the handsome upper-class man replied in a hushed voice and offering his one and only a mild smile he began to rub the young man's back in an encouraging as well as reassuring manner, trying his best to hide the fact that he didn't believe his beloved's explanation at the same time. "Please believe me when I tell you that there is absolutely no need for concern my dear. Our dinner will be much more casual than it seems to be at present."

The words had barely left Gii's mouth when an elegantly dressed waiter approached the couple and bowed respectfully. "Saki-sama, Hayama-sama, welcome to 'Kozue'. Please allow me to show you to your table," he politely addressed the two young men and motioned for them to follow him. "As per your request Saki-sama we have prepared one of our private dining rooms for you and your companion."

"Thank you very much," the so addressed youth replied in an equally polite manner and couldn't help but smile to himself as he perceived the astonished look on Takumi's face. "P-Private dining room," the ebony-haired youth stuttered utterly perplexed. "G-Gii…d-does that mean…" "Yes Takumi, it means that you and I are going to have a whole room to ourselves," the handsome upper-class man stepped in helpfully and finished the sentence. "That's why I told you not to worry."

With that his voice trailed off and the two lovers followed the waiter quietly through the sumptuous dining parlor to the back of the restaurant. "Here we are," the garcon, who had stopped in front of a set of wooden doors, announced and opened one of the leaves, revealing a small yet luxurious, dimly lit room. "Please enter and make yourselves comfortable. The first course will be served in about fifteen to twenty minutes and I will be back soon with a selection of beverages and refreshments." After he had finished his little speech the waiter bowed again to his guests and quietly closed the door from the outside as soon as the two lovers had stepped into the room and were about to approach the tastefully laid out and beautifully decorated dining table in its center.

"Well Takumi, what do you say," Gii asked softly only a few seconds after the door had been shut, his warm, usually firm voice trembling a little. "Do you like it?" "I…I don't know what to say…It's absolutely beautiful," the ebony-haired youth whispered, a lump beginning to form in his throat as he let his eyes wander over the room, finally riveting them on the large panorama window that offered the most stunning view of the vast, nightly skyline of Japan's capital. 'Oh Gii, why do you have to be such a wonderful, caring and romantic guy,' he exclaimed desperately in his mind as he took the beauty of the night view in. 'How on earth am I supposed to…'

"Takumi…come here and take your seat my love," his gloomy train of thoughts the warm was interrupted by soft baritone voice of his boyfriend which brought the young man back to reality and with an inaudible sigh tearing from him he slowly turned around to face the amber-haired student who was smiling affectionately at him. Forcing a smile onto his own lips in return Takumi slowly approached the table and as he sat down on the chair which Gii had already pulled back for him in a gentleman-like manner he rapidly blinked his eyes a couple of times in order to force back the tears that had begun to form in them while his heart began to throb painfully in his chest.

"It has been quite a while since you and I have been together like this, hasn't it," the handsome upper-class man spoke up softly once he had taken his own seat and reached over the table to gently take his beloved's hands into his own, but the ebony-haired youth kept his gaze lowered, not daring to look into Gii's eyes, afraid that the love and the warm affection he would surely see in the other man's beautiful, hazel-colored orbs would weaken his resolve. The young man was feeling downright miserable as well as incredibly guilty and he knew that he would have to act quickly or that otherwise he wouldn't be able to muster the strength and willpower anymore to go through with his plan, not if Gii continued to be so incredibly sweet, romantic and caring.

"Ever since my return from New York you have been so occupied with your studies and your part-time job that I barely get to see your face," the man in question continued in the most pleasant and alluring voice. "I know that I have already told you all this only one week ago and yesterday as well as, but please allow me to say it once more…I miss you Takumi and I'm feeling incredibly lonely these days, even when both of us are at home because you have taken to stay in your own room which you are barely leaving unless you have to go to class or to work and have abandoned our shared bedroom. Recently I feel like being single again and I want nothing more than to be able to hold you in my arms again. Please Takumi, come back to me…I beg you."

"I told you that I have my reasons for keeping my distance from you," the so addressed youth replied quietly and finally lifted his gaze to face his boyfriend properly. "I told you that I need to focus on my schoolwork." "I know that and I fully believe you and I can imagine how much pressure you must be feeling as a scholarship student who is expected to deliver excellent results in every exam, but why don't you share the other reason with me, the one you have been keeping from me until now," Gii asked cautiously, his heartbeat inevitably speeding up a pace. "Please don't get me wrong my love, but I know you inside out and I can tell that something isn't right, that something must have happened during my absence that is causing you trouble and distress and it's driving me insane with worry and concern not to know why you are being so distant and withdrawn these days."

Upon hearing those heartfelt words which had been spoken with so much sincerity and affection a faint sigh escaped Takumi's lips, the pain his chest having grown with every single syllable his lover had uttered. The young man knew only all too well how much Gii cared for him…he had noticed the pain and sadness in the handsome upper-class man's eyes as well as in his voice and the awareness that he was the cause of all that grief was tearing him apart inside, but for the sake of doing what he had resolved to do Takumi chose to push these feelings and emotions aside as best as he could at the present moment, to harden his aching heart and to take the opportunity to stir the course of the conversation in the direction he needed it to go, being well aware of the fact that he might not get another chance throughout the rest of the evening if he would let this one slip away.

"So is that why you brought me here tonight," he asked coldly after he had taken a deep breath and rose abruptly to his feet before turning sharply on his heels and walking briskly over to the window, "to interrogate me and to lure me into some sort of confession?" "No my love, that wasn't my intent at all," Gii replied hoarsely while rising from the table as well and once he had joined his beloved by the window he gently placed his hand onto the young man's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Listen Takumi, I freely admit that it had been my hope that you would feel comfortable enough in a surrounding like this private dining room to finally open up to me, but certainly didn't bring you here in order to pry a confession from you. The main reason why I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight is because today is a special day, so please don't be angry with me…"

"There you go again," the ebony-haired youth sighed with a peculiar undertone in his voice and brushed Gii's hand off his shoulder in a resolute manner. "You already mentioned it back at the apartment. What on earth should be so special about today that you keep making such a fuss over it? Today is nothing but an ordinary Sunday." "I had hoped that you were only teasing me back home, but you really have no idea, do you," the handsome upper-class man asked softly and his face fell, his handsome features portraying nothing but hurt and deeply felt sadness. "You really don't know what it is that makes this day so special?"

"That's right," Takumi stated unperturbed and shook his head. "I don't have the slightest idea, but you know what Gii? Since you took me here in hopes that I would finally talk to you let's do it, let's talk." "T-Takumi…," the amber-haired student stammered blinking his eyes rapidly a couple of times, clearly taken aback by the sudden outburst of his beloved, the unusual harshness in the young man's voice and from one second to another the bad premonition that had been churning inside him as well as the sense of foreboding he had been having during the past three weeks turned into naked fear and anxiety that began to curdle his stomach.

"Gii, I have been continuously thinking about this for some time already and I have at last come to a decision," the so addressed youth announced before the other had the chance to say anything, his calm voice holding no emotion as he continued, keeping his unseeing eyes on the nightly skyline of Tokyo. "I have come to the decision that you and I should stop seeing each other."

"W…Wh-what," the Gii stammered in sheer disbelief all color draining from his face. His heart started pounding so hard in his chest that it quickly became painful and the amber-haired student could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he desperately tried to convince himself that his acoustic organ had to be deceiving him. "Wh-What did you just say?" "I said that we should stop seeing each other," Takumi repeated matter-of-factly his firm voice holding no emotion whatsoever as he used almost the exact same words the handsome upper-class man had uttered so many moons ago when the two of them had still been student at Shidou Gakuin and had been forced to hide their true relationship from the ambitious and jealous freshmen who had enrolled at the school for the single purpose of competing for the amber-haired student's attention.

"You…You can't be serious Takumi," Gii muttered brokenly and clenched his fists as tight as he could in order to keep his emotions under control. "You don't mean this…you can't mean this!" "But I do Gii, I mean every single word you just heard," the ebony-haired youth stated, finally turning to face the man who had been his lover ever since their second year at high school and as the couple kept wordlessly gazing at each other for several long moments Gii could see an expression reflecting on his beloved's delicate features he hadn't seen in years, one he had hoped he would never see again, a blank expression of cold indifference.

"I want to break up with you," Takumi repeated firmly. "I want to end this relationship." "B-But why," the handsome upper-class man in a meek, trembling voice, his hazel-colored eyes clouding over with tears. "W-Why…w-why do you want to leave me all of a sudden after all these years?" Unable to bear the look of sadness, pain and despair on the face of his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Takumi quickly turned away, his heart aching and bleeding for the amber-haired student as well as for himself and everything he was about to sacrifice.

"Things change Gii, lives change and the same is true for feelings," he explained in a business-like manner, desperately trying to fight the pain that was about to overwhelm him. "I have been thinking a lot about my future these days and I have come to the conclusion that is will be better for both of us if you aren't part of it. Being together and living happily ever after until our dying day was a schoolboy's dream and nothing more. It was good while it lasted and I don't regret a single day I have spent by your side as your boyfriend and lover, but with graduation approaching and the working world awaiting us it's time to face the reality and to move on."

"I don't believe you," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed forcefully, trembling violently as the tears that had been burning in his eyes, clouding his vision began to stream freely down his cheeks. "I don't believe a single word of what you just said! What is your true motive for doing such a cruel thing to us Takumi? What happened that drove you into doing this? Are you being bullied or were you threatened and pressured by someone into agreeing to end your relationship with me, is that it?"

"No, it isn't. But even if that were the case it wouldn't be any of your business. I simply had a change of heart regarding us and our future together," the ebony-haired youth declared coldly. "It is over between us, so do yourself a favor and simply accept that fact, okay?" "How!? How can I simply accept something like this," Gii bellowed, his tear-stained voice cracking with hurt, despair and anger. "How can you expect me to accept this? Three weeks ago, the eve of my return from New York you couldn't get enough of me! Then suddenly you begin to withdraw from me and now you are telling me out of the blue that you want to break up with me, giving me some flimsy explanation for your actions and you seriously have the nerve to tell me that it is none of my business!? Don't make me laugh!"

"I don't care what you are thinking, but you and I are through and that's final," Takumi spoke up sharply and without so much as to spare his ex-lover one more glance he briskly walked past the handsome upper-class man, heading for the door, but was forced to halt in his tracks when he felt the amber-haired student gripping his wrist tightly. "Let go of me Gii," he hissed in a low voice still refusing to look at the one with whom he had spent the past five years of his life. "I think I have made myself more than clear."

"You might think that you have, but I won't let you go until you have given me at least one good and plausible reason as to why you want to our relationship," the so addressed man stated in a raspy voice that was barely more than a whisper and trembling with emotion and yet held a good deal of determination at the same time. "I already told you, didn't I," Takumi growled clenching his fists so hard as he tried to keep his cool, indifferent façade from crumbling that his nails were digging painfully into the soft, yielding flesh of the palms of his hands. "My feelings for you have changed. Is that so hard to believe?"

"If that truly is the case, then look me straight into the eyes and tell me that your heart doesn't belong to me anymore," Gii demanded dejectedly, hurt and heartfelt grief evident on his handsome features as well as in his shaky, tear-stained voice and even his posture. "Tell me that into my face and I swear that I won't keep you from leaving."

For a moment that seemed like a little eternity to the amber-haired student Takumi remained silent and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Oh Gii,' why do you have to make this so much more difficult for me than it already is,' the young man mouthed inaudibly and with a desperate sigh tearing from him he gathered his last bit of strength. "Alright, if that is what it takes for you to believe me, if you really need to hear those words, so be it," he finally spoke up in a calm and collected manner and once he had taken a deep breath he slowly turned around to meet Gii's tear-veiled gaze with his own hard and cold one. "My feelings for you have changed Saki Giichi and you are no longer holding that special place in my heart you once used to hold."

"W…Wa-Wakatta yo Takumi," Gii whispered brokenly after another long moment of deafening and oppressing silence, his world crashing down on him as the flame of faint hope that had still been flickering in his heart up until that very instant finally went out and with tears streaming down his cheeks he reluctantly released the one he loved more than anything in the world from his hold, his heart shattering into a million pieces. "W-Wakatta yo."

"Well then, since I assume we now have nothing left to say to each other I will take my leave," Takumi announced quietly and slowly made his way over to the door, his shoulders trembling slightly from the desperate attempt to keep his true feelings under wraps and the strenuous effort not to break down. "Sayonara." And with that the ebony-haired youth left the room and closed the door quietly from the outside.

"T…Ta…T-Takumi, d-don't go…please…Takumi," Gii stammered brokenly as he stood there rooted to his spot, unable to do anything but to watch the young man step out into the hallway, walking away from him, walking out of his life and once the footsteps of the one he had loved ever since the day of their first encounter began to recede the handsome upper-class man dropped down onto his knees, shaking violently from head to toe as he broke into desperate and heart-wrenching sobs.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for this chapter...I freely admit that I had tears in my eyes while writing the last part of it.  
How are you feeling now?

**And until the next update is ready here are some questions to contemplate:** What is Takumi's real reason for the break-up? Is this the end for him and Gii? Who is the mysterious business man? what is project 'wakaru' and who is the author of the email?  
Questions over questions...find the answers in the following chapters of 'Sourire encore demain'!

And because I'm an extremely busy person as most of you know by now, the same rule as usual: **4 reviews minimum = new chapter**

**Until next time,**  
Princess Serenity-chan


End file.
